


Sick

by Hufflepuffarchive



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Darkstache - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffarchive/pseuds/Hufflepuffarchive
Summary: Poor Wilford is sick and it causes old memories to resurface.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Sick

Dark was sitting quietly in the conference room, writing away on paperwork. The conference room was always used for meeting with the other egos, but sometimes he liked to sit in there alone. It was perfect and quiet for him to finish his paperwork. At least, it was. He was scribbling his signature at the bottom of the paper when-.

"AAA-CHOO!"

Dark jumped in his chair, pressing the pen against the paper hard enough to break the tip, ink spilling all over the paper, on the table, and his grey suit. "Son of a-." he growled, pulling out a napkin from his pocket growling to himself as he tried to wipe it off his jacket when he heard another sneeze. He glared up, about to yell to either keep it down or leave the area but the froze when he saw Wilford walking past, blowing his nose with a pink handkerchief sniffling a couple of times. Dark stared at him for the longest time, before his curiosity got the best of him, prompting him to get up from his chair and walk out of the conference room. "Wil?"

Wilford jumped before turning around looking at Dark with a shocked expression before giving him a droopy smile. "Oh, m-morning Darky!" he went to speak again when he noticed the ink on his suit. "Oh, d-did I startle you? M-My bad I...I'll just a...a...AAACHOO!" Wilford sneezed right into his handkerchief, sniffling afterwords.

Dark stared at him long and hard, noticing that he was sniffling an awful lot. Also, he wasn't really his tan spry self. He looked pale and seemed very sluggish right now. Also, his eyes had dark pink rings under them and were very hazy. The dark ego was silent for a moment before tilting his head, scanning Wilford up and down. "Wil... Are you okay? You don't look well."

Wilford blinked before giving him a chuckle shaking his head. "Oh don't worry Darkipoo! I uh... Just... It's just allergies!" Wilford quickly said with a sniffle. "That's it... Uh, I was helping my Ol' friend Bimmy in the garden... Heheh sniffed the wrong flower I suppose!"

Dark arched an eyebrow, noticing that Wilford's knees were a little wobbly and his eyes drooped, almost as if he would pass out any second. He didn't hesitate as he brought the back of his hand to Wilford's forehead, who flinched from the cold ass of his skin. Dark lighty placed his backhand on his forehead before moving to his cheek, his concern only growing. "Dear, you're burning up! You're giving off heat like a furnace."

"I can assure you, Dames, I'm fine," he reassured with a chuckle, but his smile fell when Dark suddenly pulled his hand away, taking a few steps back.

Dark stared at the pink ego long and hard once more, switching from one eye to the other. Anxiety grew within him as he looked at the confused ego. "Wh-What did you just call me?"

Wilford blinked, thinking for a moment, trying to hold back a sneeze. "I... I c-called you Dark... Didn't I?"

Dark sighed as he eased up, but he was still on edge watching as the pink ego let out a rather large sneeze. He quickly returned a scowl as he cracked his neck. "Well go see Dr. Iplier just in case... You were always prone to get sick easily."

"Oh nonsense Darky!" Wilford waved him off. "I'll j-just take some allergy pills and I'll be all s-set. I'll go do that right now actually... See ya!" Wilford waved as he turned around stumbling down the hall.

Dark watched him leave, shaking his head. He knew Wilford was a stubborn one when it came to sickness. He acted like he was immune to everything, but that wasn't always the case. But he wasn't too worried about that... What worried him the most was that slip-up... And would it get worse?

Later that day, Dark was walking down the halls with stacks of papers about to head into his office when he noticed a figure in front of him, stumbling down the hall, ramming into the walls, using them as support. He looked at the outfit to see a butter yellow shirt and pink suspenders, indicating that it was Wilford. He watched as the pink ego paused, coughing into his arm, the cough itself sounding dry. The dark ego sighed as he shook his head. He knew he wasn't fine. So he walked up to the ego and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I told you, you weren't feeling well-."

"Oh, th-there-AHEM- Y-you are Damien!"

Dark froze, dropping his papers as Wilford turned around, revealing that his mustache and hair was mostly black with little wisps of pink in them. He even looked worse than before. He was paler, dark rings under his eyes and he was coughing and sneezing up a storm. But he was too shocked to care.

"What's wrong D-Dames y-you look as if y-you've seen a ghost." the colonel sniffled wiping his nose.

Dark backed away, really wanting to bolt out of the area but he couldn't. "W-Wil... You... You're sick."

"How many times do I have to tell you m-my dear friend... Call m-me The colonel." William said with a chuckle his eyes becoming droopy... "And... N-no I'm not... N-not... Hmm."

Dark yelped when The colonel fell forward, but he caught him before he could fall to the ground. He blinked realizing he just past out. In a panic, he quickly teleported into the infirmary where Iplier was reading before looking up in shock. "Doctor, he needs some medical assistance now!" Dark demanded helping the colonel onto the bed.

"Whoa what happen to Wilford?" Iplier questioned as he got up, helping Dark prop him up.

"That's... Not Wilford right now... It's... It's the colonel." Dark whispered as he turned from him, memories beginning to play through his mind.

Iplier pulled out a head thermometer placing it on his head and clicking the button before hearing a beep. He then pulled it away reading the number. "Jesus! It's 101! How long has this been going on?!"

"I... I noticed he wasn't as spry this morning... And... He... Called me Damien." Dark whispered, looking at The colonel was still passed out.

"Hmm it must be the fever," Iplier concluded feeling his head. "He might be disoriented and confused. I'm sure if we get the fever down he'll be back to his old self."

"I... I-I'm I... Can't be in here right now." Dark suddenly said as he began to walk out.

"I understand boss... I'll start some basic treatment and run a few tests." Dr. Iplier nodded, placing a doctor mask on his face.

"Do so at once." was all Dark said as he left the room, unable to face the colonel.

Dark was sitting in his recliner in his room, staring out the window into the pouring rain. Remembering a time when William was ill.

Back when Willaim returned from the war. Damien couldn't help but notice how lethargic Willaim was acting. He wasn't spry or rambunctious as he always was. He was tired all the time. But Damien shrugged it off, thinking it was the long hours of fighting in the war. That was until he was sneezing and coughing to the point he passed out, causing Damien to drive him to the hospital.

When they got there, Damien learned from the doctor that William and contracted influenza, which turned into phenomena in his lungs. Unfortunately, it was pretty severe. The doctors didn't think he would make it, however, they did give him a new antibiotic that was invented called penicillin, and hopefully, it would help, but they were unsure.

Damien made it his priority to call up their closest friend Mark to be there in William's time of need, but that didn't go as planned.

"What do you mean you can't come?!" Damien snapped, holding a rotary phone to his ear.

"I'm in the middle of an audition here! This could be my big break-."

"I don't believe this! You're talking about a damn movie while our friend is dying here-?"

"He'll pull through, this is Wil we are talking about-."

"HE'S ILL MARK!" Damien yelled through the phone. "HE'S IN THE OTHER ROOM/DYING!"

"And you and he are hours away, what do you want me to do out my career on hold-?!"

"TO HELL WITH YOUR CAREER HE'S YOUR GOD DAMN FRIEND! YOUR BROTHER FOR CHRIST SAKE!"

A soft knock caused Dark to jump, pulling him out of that memory. He sighed as he got up from his recliner walking over to the door. He fixed his tie and suit as he opened the door finding Iplier staring as him in shock. Dark looked at his features, causing his worry to spike. "What?... Is Wil okay?!"

"Yes... For now, he is." Dr. Iplier reassured watching as the dark ego let out a sigh. "But I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this... He... He had a... A really bad case of influenza and... It caused-."

"Pneumonia." Dark sighed as he rubbed his face. He knew Wilford was prone to get it again. Luckily medicine came a long way. Diseases that were considered killers are now easily cured. "Have you given him any Penicillin?"

"That's the thing." Iplier sighed looking down. "He won't let me near him... He kept on freaking out. Asking where Damien was."

Dark closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose, knowing what Iplier was gonna ask him.

"I know when Wilford thinks he's The colonel it brings unpleasant memories back to you... But... He really needs you... He won't let me cure him without you... And the sooner we do this, the faster he can get cured and get Wilford back." Iplier then placed a hand on Dark's shoulder, watching as the Dark ego flinched before easing. "So what do you say?"

Dark thought long and hard before letting out a sigh, turning to the doctor. "Let's go see him."

Dark made it to the infirmary, opening the door to find the colonel in the bed, but he gasped, seeing that he was tied down, thrashing around, trying to break free. He then noticed that Bim and Silver were in there, trying to hold and calm him down.

"L-Let m-me go!" The colonel cried out, coughing a couple of times.

"Wil, please calm down." Bim tried, holding his shoulder. "We don't want to-."

"WHERE THE H-HELL AM I?... I W-WANT OUT... I-I WANT DAMES!" The colonel snapped, his eyes becoming glassy as he began to thrash some more. "DAMIEN! WH-WHERE ARE YOU?! P-PLEASE!"

"Wil!" Dark said as he walked further into the room, the other two egos backing up. He walked around the bed, standing next to The colonel, holding the sides of the colonel's face watching as he stared at him in shock. "I'm here. I'm right here."

The colonel slowly stopped trashing looking at Dark in surprise. "Dames?"  
Dark let out a sigh as he shakily gave him a nod. "Yes, colonel it's... It's me... Dames."

The colonel let out a sigh of relief as he leaned into his touch, finally feeling safe. "Wh-Where am I, Damien?... I... I don't COUGH l-like it here."

"You're at the hospital Wil." Dark lied, rubbing his cheeks with his thumb. "You've... Contacted... Pneumonia I'm afraid."

"Wh-What?" The colonel began as he pulled from Dark's touch, shaking his head. "B-But... My uncle d-died from th-that... Am... Am I-." he suddenly let out a couch that was so dry it hurt his lungs, causing him to whimper. "Am... Am I dying?!"

"No... No, you're not dying Wil." Dark whispered, holding the back of the colonel's head with one hand and holding his right hand with the other. "The doctor is going to give you penicillin... It will hopefully clear it up."

The colonel sniffled, as he gave him a nod, before looking around. "Is... Is Mark here? I... I want to see him."

Dark froze from the question, realizing he was talking about Actor. Maybe he was remembering a time before the affair... The time when he first got sick... Where Actor didn't show up... Dark had to live through this moment all over again. He let out a sigh as he squints his eyes shut shaking his head. "He. He couldn't m-make it... He's... Filming."

"Wh-What?" The colonel whispered, his voice sounding so heartbroken. He couldn't hold back the tears as he shook his head. "He... I might n-not make it through this and he's... He's filming!?"

Dark's eyes began to sting as the few black tears streamed down his face. He was reacting the same way he did before, and he couldn't bear it. "I'm so sorry Wil," Dark whispered, about to pull away when he felt the colonel squeeze his hand.

The colonel sniffled, suppressing a cough as he spoke. "I'm... I'm at least thankful you're h-here," he whispered, holding Dark's hand tightly, afraid if he'd let go, he'd be gone too.

Dark grinned, using his other hand to wipe the colonel's tears away.

"If... If I don't m-make it... Kn-Know that I love you." he sniffled, leaning into Dark's hand. "And tell Mark th-that-."

Suddenly the door sprung open, causing them to turn to it, both shocked to see Mark standing there looking at The colonel with worried eyes. But Dark knew it wasn't Actor, it was Markiplier, their creator.

"I-I came as soon as Iplier called," Mark explained as he walked around the bed, looking at a shocked colonel. "How are you feeling buddy?"

"You... You c-came." the colonel whispered, staring up at Mark.

Mark blinked in confusion. "Of course I came. I wasn't gonna let you go through this alone. You're my best friend." Mark yelped when the colonel yanked him forward pulling him into his embrace. Mark froze when he began to sob, coughs leaving his mouth every other second.

"I w-was so s-scared you weren't gonna sh-show." The colonel whimpered, squeezing him tightly.

Mark then hugged him back, rubbing circles into his back as he turned to Dark in confusion who just smiled.

"I'll explain," Dark whispered, patting The colonel's back.

Later that night Dark had explained what happened to Wilford. That he was the colonel at the moment, how he had contracted pneumonia back then... How Actor didn't make it to the hospital. Mark was staring at a now sleeping colonel, who had taken the penicillin. He watched him in sadness shaking his head with a sigh. "I can't believe he... Wouldn't even come to see him..."

"I couldn't believe it myself." Dark sighed, looking down in sadness. "That was the worst thing that I had to watch him go through. Watching him stare at that hospital door every day, hoping to see Actor walk-in... Only for him to not show up." Dark shook his head. "After a day or two there, Celine showed up, bless her heart, but... Actor was still a no show. Celine said he was out acting in a movie... Well, at least he got the part." Dark growled clenching his fists.

Mark looked from Dark to the ground in sadness. "I'm sorry you two had to go through that."

Dark eased up as he let out a sigh, looking up at Mark with a smile, placing a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention. "Well, at least... You showed up... You gave him what he always wanted when he was in the hospital bed all those years ago... He's lucky to have you as a friend... I'm... Lucky." he mumbled the last part.

Mark gave him a smiled, patting his hand, before looking back at the colonel. He blinked, looking at his face before he gasped. "Dark! Look!"

Dark blinked before turning to the colonel noticing that his mustache and hair were beginning to turn back to pink, causing him to sigh. Wilford was back.

Wilford squirmed as he let out a soft groan before his eyes fluttered open staring at the ceiling before looking directly at Dark and Mark. His eyes let up as he sat up a bit, letting out a few coughs. "Oh, h-hey Darky!"

Dark smiled as he held Wilford's hand. "Hi, Wil."

Wilford then turned to Mark with shocked features. "Well, Hey Markimoo! What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?"

"I received a call from Iplier... Turns out you were really sick Wil and you didn't tell the others." Mark said sternly.

Wilford let out a sigh as he leaned back. "My apologies old sport... I... Didn't think it would get this bad."

"That doesn't matter now," Dark said, lightly kissing the back of Wilford's hand. "All you need is rest and you'll be back to your old self in no time."

Wilford smiled, staring between the two. "I'm so lucky to have both of you."

"Yeah." Dark smiled, looking at him and Mark. "Me too."


End file.
